Velocity
by Darth Atrox
Summary: All I've ever wanted was to be a hero, but without a quirk, it seemed like it was impossible. One fateful day, everything changed. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm the fastest man alive! Speedster Deku.
1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**VELOCITY**

 **SYNOPSIS: All I've ever wanted was to be a hero, but without a quirk, it seemed like it was impossible. One fateful day, everything changed. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm the fastest man alive!**

 **Published on: April 22** **nd** **, 2017**

 **Word Count: 4,972**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROSE.**

 **Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

Izuku Midoriya watched the chaos in front of him with horror. Flashes of light, red and yellow, filled his vision, and in the middle of the vortex was his father, Hisashi Midoriya, the pro hero known as Ryujin for his incredible fire breathing quirk. His father was viciously beaten, and unable to move.

"Inko! Get Izuku and run!" Izuku could barely hear his father's words over the storm that was happening in the middle of the living room. Despite her husband's words, Inko was frozen with her son in her arms. Unlike her husband, she didn't have a powerful quirk. Nor did she ever desire to become a hero. She had never been in a situation like this before, so she was frozen in fear.

As it turned out, she didn't need to do anything, because moments later, she was instantly in a hospital. In front of her was a masked man, a hero no doubt. He wore a skintight green bodysuit with yellow accents. All around his body was golden electricity, sparking into existence before fading away.

"You're safe now." His voice was heavily distorted, but clear enough to understand. Instantly, he vanished in a flash of golden lightning. Speechless, Inko said nothing as she was swamped by a platoon of nurses who attempted to clean up both her, and Izuku.

 **: N**

Quickly pushing his way through the crowd, Izuku Midoriya came upon an action scene from a comic book. The large, shark-like, beast of a man swung his mighty arm into a telephone pole, shattering it and sending debris towards the crowd below. Suddenly, Death Arms, the punching hero swept in and caught the telephone pole before it could do serious damage.

"Way to go Death Arms!"

"I wish I had a quirk that gave me super strength!"

Suddenly, the people in the crowd were pushed back by a tendril of water that appeared, blocking their way.

"Everyone, please stay back. It's far too dangerous!"

"Whoa! The rescue specialist BackDraft is here!"

Suddenly, a large group of teenage girls shrieked. "It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!"

Kamui Woods, an up-and-coming superhero made his appearance, challenging the shark-man. Unfortunately for him, his thunder was stolen by the debut of Mt. Lady. Izuku immediately pulled out his notebook and started taking as many notes as he could, the strategies, different quirks and their uses, and the new hero, Mt. Lady.

"Whatcha doin' there kid, takin' notes? Wannabe a hero too, eh?" Another onlooker noticed Izuku's rapid note taking.

"Yes," said Izuku, with a wide smile. "More than anything!"

 **: N**

"As third year students," the teacher started. "You all need to start career planning for your futures. I'd pass out these career aptitude tests, but why bother?" The teacher made a show of tossing the tests in the air. "I know you're all going to be heroes!"

The entire class cheered and leapt to their feet. All of them speaking at once, filling the classroom with noise. Most students even began showing off their Quirks.

"Yeah, yeah," started the teacher once again. "You've all got some impressive Quirks, but remember, you can't use them in class!" His attempt at discipline was half-hearted, at best.

"Yo, teach!" A voice that Izuku knew all too well called out. "Don't lump me in with these losers. I'm the real deal, while these guys will end up sidekicks to some second-rate hero!"

"You think you're better than us Katsuki!" A random voice called out. The rest of the class roared in agreement, not at all agreeing with Katsuki Bakugo's declaration.

"Let's go, I'll take you all on," he declared arrogantly.

"Well, your test results _are_ impressive," the teacher agreed. "Maybe you will get into Yuuei High."

"Whoa, he's trying for the national school!" Several students muttered their surprise. Izuku, however, simply lowered his head, dreading the possible direction a conversation about Yuuei High could go.

"That place is impossible to get into," declared one random student.

"And that's exactly why I'm applying there. It's the only school worthy of me!" Katsuki's arrogance was limitless, apparently. "I've aced all of the mock-exams, so I'm the only one in this school with a shot to get in! I'll become more famous than All Might himself!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, you're trying for Yuuei as well?" _Fuck_.

Slowly, everyone in class looked towards Izuku, then started laughing.

"Is this a joke!?"

"That can't be right!"

"They won't let you in cause you ain't got a Quirk!"

"A-actually, they got rid of that rule!" Izuku struggled to make his voice heard. "I could be the first one!" He would've said more, but he was cut off by Katsuki blowing him backwards with an explosion.

"Listen up, _Deku_ ," Katsuki snarled. "You're even worse than these rejects, you useless wannabe! You really think Yuuei would take you when they could have me!"

"Wha-No! I would never dream of competing against you Kacchan! I swear!" Izuku looked at the ground. "It's just…I've wanted to be a hero since I was little. I don't have a Quirk, but I can still try."

"You'll _never_ be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the _exams_!" Izuku didn't say anything as the rest of the class laughed.

Finally, class let out for the day, Izuku preparedto take notes while reading up of the events from earlier that morning. Before he could start, however, Katsuki snatched his notebook out of his hands.

"Don't tell me you're still bothering with this."

"What's that, his diary," one of Katsuki's flunkies asked. Katsuki turned the notebook so they could read it. "Seriously, you're studying about how to be a hero?"

"Y-yeah, funny guys." Izuku tried to appease them. "Just give it back," he begged. Katsuki slammed the notebook into his palm, burning it with his explosive powers. "That's so mean," Izuku mumbled.

"Listen up, Deku," Katsuki started. "Real pros get noticed early on, so when I'm the only student to get into Yuuei from this entire lousy school, people will know that I'm the real deal. It'd be better for you not to even apply, got it!"

Katsuki and his flunkies made their way out of the classroom.

"That's just sad," one of them said. "I thought you had _some_ fight in you!"

"Maybe he finally gets it," the second one supposed. "Better to find out now then ending up on the job later, I guess."

"If you really want to be a hero so bad," said Katsuki. "Then just pray for a strong quirk in your next life, and then jump off the roof."

Izuku turned angrily to face Katsuki, only to be met with a fierce look.

"Something wrong?" Katsuki asked this while setting off a few explosions.

Izuku could only look on, defeated. He did his best not to cry as he gathered his things and left the classroom. He slowly made his way across the school grounds.

"Stupid Kacchan," he mumbled. "You can't go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I actually did it, would he even blink?" He noticed the Koi fish surrounding something in the pond. He saw it was his notebook. "Guess my dreams amount to nothing but fish food." He grabbed the soaking notebook from the pond. "Stupid jerk," he tried not to cry. Shaking off his depression, he started on his way home. On this journey, he vowed that, no matter what anyone said, he would be a hero.

Just like All Might. He would be strong, and he would smile through it all.

He made his way under a familiar overpass, laughing mightily, resolving himself. Mid-laugh, however, he was caught from behind by something. It was fluid, like jelly, and it wrapped him tight so he couldn't move.

"You'll make a _perfect_ skinsuit for me to hide in!" Its voice was garbled, like it was speaking with a mouthful of water.

 _Oh, no! A villain!?_ Panic filled the young boys head.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll only hurt for a minute. If you struggle, it'll only be worse for you!" Izuku grabbed at the fluid like creature, trying to create a passage for air, but it was no use. He could feel the slime start sliding down his throat, but he couldn't gag. "You'll never get a grip on me kid, I'm all fluid. Thanks for your help, by the way," he taunted. "You're a real _hero_ to me, kid." The villain stressed the word with disdain. "I had no idea _He_ was in the city," the villain lamented. "But I need an escape fast before he tracks me down again."

Izuku continued his struggle, but with a lack of oxygen it was getting harder and harder to fight back.

 _My body's getting weak,_ he thought to himself. _I-I'm dyin,_ he realized. _Is this really…how it ends?_ His vision was starting to fade, and he was becoming more and more lightheaded. He thought he heard a loud bang from somewhere far away, but Izuku couldn't exactly focus. Suddenly his body was spun around and he was a figure in the light. He heard talking, but it sounded really far away. Suddenly, Izuku was free from the villain in great rush of air. _Is that…All Might,_ was the last thought in his head right before he passed out.

 **: N**

"Hey kid, wake up!" Izuku came to to rapid slaps to his face. Looking up, he saw the one and only All Might. "Thought I lost you there!" Izuku screamed in surprise and quickly scrambled away from his hero. "Looks like you're moving around all right," All Might observed. "Sorry you got caught up in my justice-ing," he apologized. "I normally try and keep bystanders away from my battles, but this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate," he let out a great laugh. Izuku could only stare at his hero in awe. "Anyway, thank you," All Might declared. "You were a big help!" He lifted up a two-liter bottle, filled with the slime-villain that had ambushed Izuku.

 _The most amazing hero is standing right in front of me,_ Izuku thought frantically. _He's the real deal, All might, in the flesh, he looks so much cooler in person!_ "Holy crap!" Izuku finally found his voice. _I gotta get an autograph,_ he thought. Finding his notebook on the floor, he opened it up. "Please, sign my notebook!" Opening it up to what he thought was a blank page, he saw ALL MIGHT written across the page. _He already did!_ He bowed repeatedly to his hero. "Thank you very much, I'll cherish this for all time, it'll be a family heirloom-"

"Welp," All Might cut Izuku off with a grin and a thumbs up. "I have to get this villain to preoper authorities so they can take care of him," he explained. "Stay out of trouble young man. See you around!" He proceeded to begin stretching.

"Wait," Izuku realized. "You're leaving? Already?"

"Pro heroes are fighting time as well as enemies," All Might declared. He continued stretching his legs.

 _He can't go yet. There's so much I want to ask him._

"Stand back," he cautioned. "I'm taking off!" And with a mighty leap, All Might was soaring through the sky.

Along with Izuku, who was hanging on to his thigh for dear life, and screaming his head off.

"Eh?" Looking down, All Might stared at the young boy who clinged onto him for dear life. Quickly, he tried to pry him off. "Hey! I love my fans, but this is too much! Let go!"

"Not now, we're flying!" Izuku cried desperately. "If I let go know, I'll die!"

"Oh," All Might realized. "That's a good point."

"I just have a lot of things I want to ask you!" Izuku struggled to make himself heard despite the wind distorting his face. "You're my all time favorite hero, please!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," All Might acquiesced. "Just shut your eyes and mouth!" Izuku immediately buried his face into All Might's thigh. All Might gripped Izuku's backpack, securing him, and with his other hand wiped the corner of his mouth, removing the blood that he started to spit up. _Shit._

Neither Izuku nor All Might realized the bottle containing the slime-villain had fallen out of All Might's pocket.

Finally beginning their descent, All Might angled his fall to land on an apartment building. He gently placed a trembling Izuku on the ground.

"I think my whole life just flashed before my eyes," Izuku groanded.

"Not a particularly smart move," All Might chastised him. "Just bang on the door for a while, someone'll let you in." All Might made his way towards the edge of the roof. "I'll catch you on the flip side!"

"Wait," Izuku cried. "Not Yet!"

"No!" This time, All Might sounded angry. "I don't have any time," he said with urgency.

"I have to know," Izuku cried out with even more urgency. He remembered everything he'd heard from others, how useless he was. How he'd never get a Quirk. The feelings of uselessness came to the surface. But so did his resolve. "Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a Quirk?" That got All Might to stop in his tracks. "I'm just a normal kid without powers," Izuku continued. "Could I ever hope to be someone like you!?" Slowly, All Might turned and looked at Izuku.

"Without a Quirk?" Before he could say anything else, All Might froze, and groaned in pain. Izuku didn't seem to notice, and kept talking. "No, dammit," All Might groaned. "Not here, not now." He felt his body shrink down, and himself becoming weaker until all that was left of him was his emaciated form.

And then Izuku screamed.

 **: N**

Slowly, the slime-villain regain consciousness. Looking around, he saw he was in an alley somewhere. He didn't have the time to take in too much of his surroundings because some blonde, spikey-haired punk kicked him into the wall. Luckily, this resulted in the bottle popping open and releasing him.

Eyeing the spikey-haired punk as he argued with his friends, he saw him use some kind of explosion quirk.

"I like a meat-suit with a little fire," he declared, making his presence known to the trio.

 **: N**

"What's going on!? Where'd All Might go!? You're not him! You're an imposter!" Izuku didn't know what was going on. The gaunt man sighed.

"I assure you that I am A-argg!" Suddenly, 'All Might' started coughing up copious amounts of blood. Izuku screamed in horror.

"There's no way you're All Might," Izuku declared.

"You know how guys at the pool are sucking in and flexing? I'm like that," 'All Might' explained.

"This can't be real! All Might's a giant of a man who saves people with a fearless smile."

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile," All Might said somberly. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and took a seat. "Look, promise me you'll keep your mouth shut," All Might said. "Don't go telling your friends, or posting online about this." He lifted his shirt, revealing a large, angry scar in his side. It hurt Izuku just to look at it. "Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight a few years back," All Might explained. "My respiratory system was basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out. It can't be fixed. My ability to use my powers has been limited to three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"No way…" Izuku could only imagine how painful this was for All Might. "Five years ago…was it the fight against Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff," he acknowledged. "But no. That punk got a few good licks in, but he could never hurt me this bad. Most people never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." All Might looked to Izuku. "I'm the _Symbol of Peace_ , right? People have to think that I'm never afraid. The truth is that, my big smile is just a front I put on to hide the fear inside when the going gets tough. This job isn't easy. Heroes are constantly laying down their lives. Some villains can't be beaten without powers. So, no. I don't believe you can become a hero without a quirk."

That was all it took for Izuku's entire world to crash all around him. His hero, the great All Might, believed it was impossible too.

"I see."

"If you really want to help people, there are plenty of ways for you to do it. Be doctor, or a police officer. They get a lot of crap because the heroes catch most of the villains, but it's a fine profession." All Might made his way off the roof. He stopped before leaving the roof through the service entrance. "If you don't have a Quirk, what made you so dead set on becoming a hero anyway? That would've been enough to take most people off the idea."

"When I was a kid," Izuku started. "My father was murdered by a villain." Izuku revealed.

"I see…" For a moment, nothing was said between them. "It's good to have dream, kid," he said. "But you have to make sure that dream is attainable. Realistic." With that, All Might left.

Izuku stayed on the rooftop for what felt like hours. His hero, the great All Might, didn't believe in him. If All Might didn't believe in him, then what was the point? He was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts by a loud explosion. Looking in the distance, he could see a large cloud of black smoke rising into the sky.

"A villain attack!" A familiar excitement filled him as he made his way towards the service entrance. "I wonder which hero-" Izuku suddenly stopped, remembering what All Might just told him. He stopped in his tracks, and sighed. Slowly, he resumed his trek towards the entrance and slowly exited the building.

 **: N**

The situation at Tatooin Shopping District was getting worse. The slime-villain had taken a hostage and caused enough destruction to keep himself out of harm's way. The heroes couldn't attack the creature, lest he hurt the hostage.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with!" Katsuki cried and struggled within the monsters grasp. "I'm gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of! Let me _go!_ " Katsuki used his quirk to it's maximum potential, creating massive explosions. Unfortunately for him, the creature's fluid body absorbed the explosions without problems.

"You've got so much _power_ ," the creature admired. "I've really hit the jackpot! With a Quirk like yours under my control, I can take out All Might with _one punch_!"

The situation was becoming more and more dire. The explosions caused by Katsuki were creating fires that reauired attention from the rescue heroes, and the combat heroes couldn't do anything without risking the hostage. The onlookers could only look on in horror.

All Might quickly made his way to the alley and saw the dire situation.

"Dammit, I must have dropped the bottle," he muttered under his breath. _After lecturing that kid, I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake._ He gripped his side, which was killing him with how overworked he was. He was useless now.

On the other side of the street, a dazed Izuku walked aimlessly. He was looking through his notebook, reviewing all of his notes.

 _Don't cry Izuku, you knew it wasn't meant to be,_ he thought. _You were always just in denial. If All Might says you can't be a hero without a Quirk, then it must be true._ Suddenly he bumped in to someone, knocking him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" It was an older woman, probably around the same age as his mother. She was pretty, with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic figure. She seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there. "I'm just trying to get out of here before things get worse." After helping him up, she speed-walked away, not looking back.

Izuku looked towards the alley, seeing the crowd of people. _Is the fight from earlier still going on?_ Making his way towards the crowd, Izuku saw the same monster that attacked him. _What!? All Might captured him! Unless…_ Izuku remembered when he grabbed on to All Might as he jumped through the air. _It's my fault,_ he realized.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything," wondered one onlooker.

"It's a messed up situation, plus the villain captured a kid," explained a second onlooker.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the guy All Might was chasing earlier?"

"Yeah! There's no way he lost…"

"So, where is he?"

"Someone call All Might!"

All Might shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Izuku was frozen in shock as well, realizing his role in the current situation.

 _I'm so pathetic,_ All Might lamented.

 _It's my fault. All Might wasted his energy on me. He can't power up yet,_ Izuku realized.

 _I'm such a disgrace!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _You're no hero!_

 _A Real hero will come soon, I'm sure of it!_

Looking up, Izuku looked at the beast. He had a clear line of sight to the spectacle, and he saw Katsuki. For the first time ever, he saw Katsuki with the most desperate look in his eyes. Katsuki was afraid. Before he realized it, his body was moving towards the beast.

 _WHAT!_ All Might couldn't contain his shock at seeing the boy he had lectured earlier jump into action. _This kid…_

"Stop, you idiot," cried out one of the heroes. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

 _What the hell am I doing!? Why am I running!?_

 _Deku?_ Katsuki wasn't entirely sure if he was hallucinating, but it looked like Deku was running towards him.

"You're toast, kid!" The villain swung large tendrils of his fluid like body towards Izuku.

 _What do I do, what do I do!? What would a hero do right now!?_ He immediately remembered a random page from one of his many hero notebooks. _Page 25! Create an opening!_ Before the massive tentacles could make contact, Izuku swung his backpack towards the villain's face, hitting its eyes. It recoiled in shock, creating enough of an opening for Izuku to reach Katsuki.

"What the hell are you here!?"

"I don't know," Izuku answered honestly as he quickly dug at the sludge, trying to free Katsuki. "My legs just moved on their own." Izuku continued to try and free Katsuki, with desperate tears streaming down his face. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

Hearing that, All Might knew he had to do something. Gathering up the last of his strength, he prepared to do something.

 _Just a little bit. A minute is all I need!_

"I'm done playing with you!" The villain took one final swing at Izuku.

"Save the boy! That attack will kill him!" It was too late, however. The massive attack made contact and kicked up a massive dust cloud. Everyone looked on in horror, realizing that had probably just seen the murder of a child.

"I am pathetic," Izuku looked up, and saw a fully powered All Might defending him from the slime-villain's attack. "I told you what it takes to be a hero, and I wasn't living up to my own expectations!" With a grunt of effort, he shrugged off the creatures slimy tentacles. "Being willing to lay down your life for others- **THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!** "

" **DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!** "

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " With a mighty punch, All Might completely blew away the slime-villain, leaving behind a safe Izuku and Katsuki.

Suddenly, it began to rain. Everyone looked up, watching the swirling clouds.

"Holy crap…he changed the weather," one hero said in awe.

Suddenly the crowd began cheering, singing All Might's praises. All he wanted to do was pass out, but he couldn't. He was the symbol of peace. Instead, he lifted his fist in a show of victory, which the crowd loved.

The aftermath was par the course. The authorities collected the remains of the slime-villain for processing, and All Might was swamped by interviewers. The heroes took turns ripping into Izuku for his stupidity, while Katsuki was praised for his bravery, and his formidable Quirk. Finally, Izuku managed to slip away and walk home in the rain.

"Maybe I'll just send All Might a message on his website?"

"Deku!" Turning, Izuku saw Katsuki racing up to him.

"Kacchan?" He wondered what Katsuki would want with him now.

"Don't ever presume to think I need your help," Katsuki raged. "You're just a quirkless loser, got it! I was fine on my own! You did nothing! I don't owe you a damn thing!" He turned and left immediately, not caring to hear Izuku's response.

"What was that," Izuku wondered. "Kacchan is right about one thing: I din't make a difference at all." Izuku sighed. "I guess I better get back to abandoning my dream."

"I am here!" All Might appeared from around the corner, scaring Izuku.

"A-all Might!?" He screamed in surprise. "Why are you here? How'd you get rid of all those reporters," he wondered. All Might just laughed.

"I stand for justice! Not Soundbites!" All Might flexed his large muscles. "Because I am All M-arggh!" He immediately shrunk down and coughed up blood.

"Aaahh!"

"Young man, I came here to thank you." Izuku looked up in shock. "If we hadn't had that discussion on the rooftop, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would've been just another worthless bystander."

"N-no!" Izuku disagreed. "It was my fault all that happened to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work," he said sadly.

"I'm not done," All Might said. "You told me you don't have a quirk, so when I saw this ordinary, powerless boy risk his life to save someone else's, it force me to act too." Izuku looked to All Might, shocked. "Every hero has a story about how they became great, but they all have one thing in common: They all acted for the benefit of others, even if it meant putting themselves in danger. A heroic instinct."

Izuku couldn't believe it. Was All Might saying what he thought he was saiying? He struggled to hold back his tears.

"Today, you demonstrated that heroic instinct." At this point, Izuku couldn't hold back his tears.

The rain stopped, and there was a break in the clouds, bathing the scene with a beautiful orange glow.

"Young man, you too can become a hero."

With that, Izuku fell to his knees, unable to hold back his tears. All Might watched the boy cry, releasing his pent up frustrations. He could only imagine the joy his words were giving the boy.

And then the lightning struck.

 **: N**

Miles away, a dark haired, slender woman watched the lightning strike with a psychotic grin. Slowly, everything was coming together. She could feel the Speed Force flowing back into her body, little by little, but it was starting. Looking down at her hand, she vibrated it, felling the Speed Force respond to her once again.

She couldn't maintain it for long, though. She only just started to restore the timeline, creating the sequence of events that would culminate in her own creation. It all started with Izuku Midoriya. Velocity.

"It's such a mad world we live in," she said to herself. "That I must create my greatest enemy so that I may exist." She watched the distance, distantly seeing something moving towards the hospital quickly. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to get back into character," she stepped over to a wheelchair and plopped herself down on it. Using the remote control on the arm rest, she directed the wheelchair towards the service entrance and entered the hospital. A nurse quickly noticed her.

"Dr. Toge!" She immediately ran up to the wheelchair bound doctor. "A new ER patient was just brought in by All Might himself! It seems the boy was struck by lightning!" Taking the file from the nurse, she pretended to look over it. Soon enough, there were in the ER and approaching All Might.

"Well, long time no see, All Might," Dr. Toge called out. Immediately, All Might turned to look at the newcomer, recognizing her instantly.

"Trajectory!"

"I don't go by that name anymore," she said with a dry chuckle, and waved towards the wheelchair. All Might had the decency to look sheepish. "Haven't seen you do a hospital delivery in a long time," she observed.

"This one, is special," said All Might. He looked towards Izuku who seemed to be in terrible shape. The doctors were all fussing over him, trying to stabilize him. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry," Dr. Toge assured. "There's no safer hands than mine."

 **: N**

 **Author's Notes: With Season 2 just being released, I just got back into My Hero Academia. While checking out the fanfics for this fandom, I realized no one has done a Speedster-Deku story! I've seen spider-man (those are popular) and a few others, but never anything Speed related.**

 **EDIT: I just stumbled upon "Fastest Hero Alive" by DonWar. It's also a SpeedsterDeku story, so check it out if you're interested. DonWar is taking his story in a much different direction than mine. Mine will follow the AnimeCanon fairly closely, except where I change things. And things will be changed.**

 **Super Speed has always been my favorite super power. The Flash was always my favorite hero too. Now I'm fusing them together in this story.**

 **In this story, All Might does not have One-For All. It's his own, natural Quirk that just happens to be very powerful. I didn't want to give Izuku Super Speed and One For All, that would be too OP. All Might will still be taking Izuku under his wing though. He feels that, as the Number 1 hero, who happens to be dying, he needs a successor, and it's Izuku. That hasn't changed.**

 **Yes, I killed Izuku's father. He's not relevant to the story, so he's not relevant in mine either. I thought that knowing his father was murdered by a villain it provided a believable reason as to why Izuku was so desperate to become a hero.**

 **This story will be following the Anime, not the manga. This may be subject to change, but for now that's where I'm at.**

 **If you watch the Flash CW Series, you might have felt the beginning was a little familiar. Yes, I will be borrowing ideas and themes from the TV show.**


	2. Speed Force

**VELOCITY**

 **SYNOPSIS: All I've ever wanted was to be a hero, but without a quirk, it seemed like it was impossible. One fateful day, everything changed. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm the fastest man alive!**

 **Published on: April 23** **rd** **, 2017**

 **Word Count: 3,069**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROSE.**

 **Speed Force**

All Izuku could feel was pain. His whole body ached, feeling soreness in muscles he'd never used before. Even opening his eyes proved to be a real struggle. He tried to speak, to say anything, but only pained groans. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, struggling to get used to the light. All he saw were fuzzy shapes, nothing definitive. He thought he could hear something as well.

Suddenly everything hit all at once.

"Whoa there, just give it a second," he heard a random voice. He saw two women, one of whom quickly flashed a light in both of his eyes and said something medical that he didn't understand.

"Dr. Toge, please come down to the med bay, Midoriya is awake!" This must've been the second nurse, because they sounded totally different from the first voice.

"W-what happened," Izuku struggled to stand, against the wishes of the two nurses. He looked around and saw he was in a medical bay.

"You were struck by lightning!" Izuku remembered everything. His meeting All Might, the events with the slime-villain, _You too, can be a hero,_ he recalled. He turned and realized he was looking into a full length mirror.

"Lightning…gave me abs?" Not just abs. It seemed that he lost all excess weight, and all of his muscles were toned to perfection. He looked almost like a fitness model. _Did I get taller too?_

"Your muscles should have atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic state of cellular regeneration," explained one of the nurses. The second nurse quickly sat him down.

"You were in a coma," she said in a gentle, motherly tone. That got Izuku's attention.

"How long?"

"Five months," called a new voice. "Welcome back, Mr. Midoriya. We have much to discuss." The newcomer was an attractive dark haired woman in a wheelchair. A woman, that Izuku recognized.

"You're Trajectory! The hero that can move at the Speed of Sound!" _Oh, I need an autograph!_ His thoughts were cut off by her laugh.

"I don't go by that name anymore," she said, gesturing towards the wheelchair she was riding in.

"That's right," he remembered somberly. "In a battle against Iron Hide, you took damage to your spinal column," he recalled. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you!" He bowed deeply.

"Don't worry about it," she waved off his apology. "I'm not bitter. I had a good run," she chuckled at her pun. "But life goes on. So, I decided if I couldn't save people as a hero, I'd save people as a Doctor."

 _Wow! She's so cool! She's got the spirit of hero, just like All Might said! Wait a minute…_

"Where's All Might," he asked. "We were talking when I was struck by lightning! I-I have to see him!" He needed to talk to All Might, he needed his guidance in how to become a hero! He clenched his fists so hard they were trembling.

"Yes, I heard about that. All Might told me that, despite not having a Quirk, you wanted to become a hero?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Take a look at your fists, Mr. Midoriya," Dr. Toge said simply.

Looking down at his trembling hands, Izuku was shocked at what he saw. While it felt like they were shaking, they looked more like they were vibrating. His fists were moving so fast that they looked out of focus.

"Looks like you got your wish, Mr. Midoriya. You have a chance to become a hero," she said warmly.

"W-what's happening to me!?" He cried.

"When you were brought into the hospital for care, I noticed strange things about your condition. For example, every time you flat lined the power would go out. After careful examination, I learned that you weren't flat lining, but your heart was beating too fast to be read by the monitors. Mr. Midoriya, like me, you have been blessed by the Speed Force."

"The…Speed Force?" What on earth was that? "Is it like, a Quirk?"

"Yes and no," Dr. Toge answered. "Quirks are a natural genetic mutation that appeared in the human population. While your genetic code was altered to be receptive to the Speed Force, it's more like forced augmentation than a natural evolution. Basically, you've been artificially mutated."

"But what is the Speed Force?"

"Put simply, the Speed Force is all kinetic energy in existence. It exists in every universe, there's no where it doesn't reach. Without it, we would have no motion, no energy. When the Speed Force is connected to a person, well, I'm sure you saw how I used to move."

This was a lot to take in. Apparently he received super powers from some cosmic force that turned him into a speedy mutant. This was straight out of a comic book.

"Don't worry, Mr. Midoriya," she rolled up to Izuku. "You don't have to get through this alone," she comforted. "I'll teach you everything I know about the Speed Force, and how to control your new powers. And together with All Might's help, we'll get you ready in time for the Yuuei Entrance exam, how does that sound," she asked with a grin.

Honestly it sounded pretty good.

"Wait a minute! If I've been out for five months, then that means I've only got another five to prepare!" Izuku immediately started running through his plans to try and make it in time for the Yuuei Entrance Exam.

 **E**

"Oh, my darling Izuku, I've been so worried about you," cried Inko. Ever since the murder of her husband, she had become more of a doting mother to her only son. She had also taken to eating, which made her a lot heavier than she would have liked. "I made sure to talk to you every day! I read that coma patients could sometimes hear their surroundings, so I wanted to make sure you knew I was there for you! Could you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, mom," said Izuku apologetically. "I don't remember anything from the coma. It's like I just woke up from a deep sleep."

"Oh, that's alright." She held her son tightly. "Maybe it's for the best. I can't imagine what it would have been like to be completely aware of every little thing that's going on during your coma. Come on, have some dinner! I made all of your favorites!"

Izuku stared at the table full of food, as his stomach growled loudly. He didn't notice before, but he was really hungry! His mother quickly served up a plate for him, which he devoured greedily. He ate as his mother watched him, relieved to have her son back. As he filled his stomach, he realized that he had to tell his mother everything.

So he did.

He told her about his meeting All Might, the battle with the sludge-villain, his reconciliation with All Might, and the lightning.

And the Speed Force.

"You know that it's always been my dream to become a hero, and now I can."

Inko said nothing. She always knew about Izuku's desire to be a hero, like his father. Like All Might. Like the man in green that had saved them all those years ago. She was afraid. She lost her husband already, and despite how glamorous the hero business presented itself, she would probably lose Izuku too. But, she could never dream of not supporting her son in this.

"I'm happy for you, Izuku," she smiled at him. "You're going to be amazing!"

Izuku came around the table and embraced his mother. He held her tightly, with tears streaming down his face.

"Thanks, mom."

 **E**

"First thing we're gonna do is learn your limits," said Dr. Toge. They were in an empty warehouse on the edge of the city, Trajectory's old base. "How's it fit?"

Izuku stepped out of the room wearing a unitard.

"It's a little snug…" he said with an embarrassed blush. Dr. Toge chuckled.

"Well, it kind of has to be," she said. "As speedsters, we need something skin tight, to reduce drag. If you wear any ill-fitting clothes, they'll slow you down _and_ there's a possibility they'll be blown off. Remember my uniform from back in the day?"

Izuku did. The skintight suit Trajectory wore drew a lot of unwanted attention. Worst of whom were the 'moral' crusaders who accused her being a slutty attention-whore.

"Don't worry about it too much," she continued. "As long as the uniform works, and establishes your hero identity, that's all that matters." She gestured to the stairs that went up to the track on the second level. "Well, hop to it!"

Climbing the stairs and taking mark, Izuku focused on his speed.

"It'll come naturally to you, Izuku," Dr. Toge said from the intercom. "Just run. Go!"

Izuku took off, pushing himself as fast as his legs could carry him. Nothing seemed to change, however. He ran along the track, following the same path over and over.

 _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _I must've run around the track five times already! I'm nowhere NEAR tired!_ He looked down at himself, and saw the sparking of lightning emanating from his body. He was doing it!

"I can go faster," he mumbled to himself, and sped up.

The rush was incredible! _How did I miss this before?_ Using the Speed Force gave him such a rush, it was incredible. _I could run forever!_

Suddenly the image of a black clad individual, red lightning surrounding them, jumped to the forefront of his mind. The image shocked him so badly he tripped and fell, rolling full speed into the wall.

"Ow!" Cradling his broken wrist, he slowly walked his sore body off the track and down the stairs.

"That was quite the spill," said Dr. Toge. "What happened?"

"I…got distracted for a second," Izuku admitted.

"THEN THAT IS YOUR FIRST LESSON AS A HERO, YOUNG MIDORIYA," cried an energetic voice. "NO DISTRACTIONS! ALWAYS KEEP FOCUS!"

"Ah! All Might," greeted Izuku. "When did you get here!?"

"In the middle of your run! It was most impressive, young Midoriya!"

 _Wow, All Might complimented me!_ Izuku felt he was going to pass out any moment.

"He's right, Mr. Midoriya," agreed Dr. Toge. "Especially when you're moving at super speed. As you just experienced, it is a daunting experience to be pulled from the Speed Zone."

"Speed Zone," Izuku asked.

"That's what I call the time dilation that occurs when we move at super speed," she said with a shrug. "When you channel the Speed Force, it isn't just running really fast. That would be incredibly dangerous, because then you'd run at Mach 1, then hit a wall you didn't see coming, which would kill you," she explained. "Your brain, central nervous system, your whole body really, speeds up with you. It's why it looks like the world is in slow motion while you move normally."

Izuku nodded in understanding.

"So, while you're in this _Speed Zone_ , if you become distracted, you can lose control and experience high speeds without the benefit of your enhanced perception, which renders you incapable of control and you'll crash," she finished her explanation. "Alright, that's enough of that for now! You did very well on your first run; your current top speed is 587 miles per hour! Most impressive!"

Izuku couldn't help keep the proud smile from his face. He was doing it! _I really am gonna be a hero!_ He winced in pain, still cradling his broke wrist.

"Let me see," said Dr. Toge. She examined him. "Hmm, not too bad. Clean break." She wrapped Izuku's wrist in tape, holding it in place. "Good news: the Speed Force gives us a strengthened healing factor. This should be fully healed in about an hour." _Wow, an hour? Broken bones usually take weeks to heal,_ Izuku thought. "Bad news," Dr. Toge continued. "Medications won't work on you. Painkillers will be metabolized too quickly, they won't help you. This also applies to things like alcohol." Izuku winced. "Good news again: same applies for poisons and toxins. Your fast metabolism plus your healing factor means you're pretty much immune to everything."

Behind them, All Might was looking over Izuku's test results.

"BRAVO YOUNG MIDORIYA-AAGH!"

"Aaaahh," Izuku would never get used to that. Suddenly, All Might stood before him, thin, bloody, and depowered.

"Um, what _are_ you doing here, All Might?" Izuku immediately realized how rude that sounded because he immediately tried to amend his phrase. "N-not that I have a problem with you being here! I'm honored that you would like to overview my training, but you don't have super speed, so you can't really train me using my powers, but If you're just here to watch that's fine too, it just seems odd to me-"

"Would you take a second to breathe, kid," All Might said. Behind them, Dr. Toge watched with an amused expression as she input data into her tablet. "You're right when you say I can't help you with your new powers, but there's more to being a hero than just your abilities. You've already proven that you have the heart and mind of hero with that display back with the slime-villain," All Might explained. "You need as many skills as necessary, so I will be teaching you hand to hand combat."

Izuku could only look at All Might with admiration. But there was a small amount of doubt in the back of his mind.

"I'm glad to have you here, All Might, but…" Izuku struggled to finish his sentence. "Why are you taking such an interest in me?"

All Might sighed deeply, and pulled up a chair to sit in.

"There's a reason I'm in town, and it has to do with Yuuei," he began. "The reason I returned was to take a teaching position at Yuuei Academy, so I can scout out a successor amongst the students there."

"A successor?

"Yes. My time as hero is almost up, and I want to make sure that before that happens I found a worthy successor to the title _Symbol of Peace_. A passing of the torch, if you will. I've decided that person to be you, Izuku Midoriya."

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes at All Might's words. _He thinks I can be the Symbol of Peace!_ Unable to stop himself, Izuku jumped into the tall man's arms and embraced him, crying. All Might was a little awkward, but returned the hug, appreciating the emotions that Izuku was feeling.

Behind them, Dr. Toge eyed the scene with disdain, staring hatefully at Izuku.

 **E**

"Dr. Toge," called Izuku. "I have a question."

"Ask away, Mr. Midoriya," the Doctor replied absentmindedly.

"Did you ever experience dizzy spells and fatigue while using your powers?"

She turned to look at Izuku who was sweating profusely, an exhausted look on his face. He definitely did look worse for wear.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Izuku responded positively with a nod. "And this only occurs after using the Speed Force?" Nod. Dr. Toge rubbed her chin with her hand, thinking. Suddenly she snapped her fingers as a look of realization came across her face.

"Of course!" She turned her wheelchair and directed it towards the storage lockers on the far end of the wall. "How could I have forgotten," she said to herself. Curiously, Izuku followed her.

"So, you know what's wrong?"

"Of course! With our speed, our bodies require higher energy intake in order to function. You've only been consuming the usual 2,000 calories, but a speedster adult requires more like 10,000 calories a day."

"10,000!" _T-that's a lot of food!_

"Well, that's for an adult," Dr. Toge supposed. "As a teen you might require less. Or perhaps maybe more, you are growing." She reached over and opened the cabinets, seeing what she was looking for she pulled out a box marked 'snickerdoodle.' Opening it up, she pulled out a candy bar wrapped in a plastic wrapper and handed it to him.

"A candy bar?"

"My own creation," she said. "It has protein, sugar, everything you need to function, 2,000 calories crammed into that little candy bar. I recommend eating one with every meal. Three of them a day combined with your natural food intake should nourish you properly."

"Thank you Dr. Toge!" Izuku greedily devoured the cinnamon flavored bar.

"I'll teach you the recipe, that way you can make your own flavors."

 **E**

"What does the color of the lightning mean?"

"Excuse me?"

"The color, is it only yellow? Can it be any other color? And if so, what does it mean?"

"The only color I'm familiar with is yellow," Dr. Toge said. "I've never encountered another speedster, so I wouldn't be able to tell you. My lightning never changed." She looked at Izuku's exhausted form. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he answered dishonestly.

 **E**

"So the Yuuei Entrance Exam is in just a few days," said Izuku. He was seated at a table in Trajectory's base, eating lunch with All Might and Dr. Toge. "I've just submitted my application and everything seems to be looking good."

"That's great Midoriya, but you didn't have to do that," said All Might. "I already got you in. The principal knows about you and already registered you as a student. You're not the only one, either. Apparently four other students got accepted into Yuuei on recommendation."

Izuku stared at All Might in awe. _I'm in on recommendation!?_

"All Might," Izuku started. "Thank you for having so much faith in me, but," both All Might and Dr. Toge looked up at that. "I'd like to formally take the entrance exam. I-I want to _earn_ my place in the school, not just have it handed to me." Izuku refused to look at All Might, in fear of disappointing him.

Instead, both All Might and Dr. Toge laughed.

"You truly are a special boy, Mr. Midoriya," said Dr. Toge. "I'm proud to be your teacher."

"You truly are worthy of being the Symbol of Peace, Midoriya," All Might patted him on the back. "Not to worry, I'll speak with Principal Nedzu, your guaranteed spot will be rescinded, and you'll earn your place at Yuuei."

 **E**

 **Author's Notes: If you couldn't tell, I had a weird time trying to figure out how to end this chapter. This was supposed to be the training chapter, and we did see a little of that, but I decided to just introduce Izuku's abilities one at a time during action scenes. Instead of me giving away what he can and can't do now, I think it's better for you guys to see it in battle.**

 **Also, no Yuuei quite yet. I thought about doing the entrance exam here, but I decided to have the Entrance Exam and first day in the same chapter. Don't expect a new chapter every day, btw. This chapter was an anomaly.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell me what I did right, wrong, etc!**


	3. Yuuei Academy

**VELOCITY**

 **SYNOPSIS: All I've ever wanted was to be a hero, but without a quirk, it seemed like it was impossible. One fateful day, everything changed. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm the fastest man alive!**

 **Published on: April 27** **th** **, 2017**

 **Word Count: 5,995**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THE PRODUCTION OF THIS PROSE.**

 **Yuuei Academy**

There was only twenty minutes left till the start of the exam. Izuku jogged up the entrance, passing all of the signs, and stopped to admire the architecture of the school.

 _This is really happening! I'm going to Yuuei!_ He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Stupid Deku," he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning, he saw Katsuki marching his way into the school, glaring at him.

"Kacchan," Izuku greeted.

"Get out of my way before I _blow_ you away," he said furiously. Familiar feelings of fear and nervousness rose to the surface.

In the five months he had been training, he had no time for any of his classmates. He went to school, and then went to train with All Might and Dr. Toge. Then repeat. As far as Izuku remembered, the last conversation the two shared was right after the slime-villain incident.

"Oh, hey! Good morning," Izuku waved his arms nervously, as though trying to calm Katsuki down. "Hey, let's both do our best out there, okay? Good luck!"

Katsuki, however, ignored Izuku, walking right past him without acknowledging his words. It seemed a few kids recognized Katsuki, because Izuku could hear some of them mumbling about how he had withstood the slime-villain.

 _I guess I was just scared out of habit,_ Izuku thought. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. _I'm not defenseless anymore! Remember all of your training!_

"You look nervous," said a voice next to him. "I'm crazy nervous too!" It was a girl with short brown hair, and a round face. A pretty girl at that. Izuku was too nervous to say anything. "I guess I'll see you inside, good luck!" With that, she turned and ran into the lecture hall.

 _Wow, I just talked to a girl!_ He was too excited to realize that he never actually talked.

Making his way into the lecture hall, he received a ticket with his information and assigned seat. Sitting down, he saw he was seated next to Katsuki, who said nothing. Immediately, a spotlight came on and illuminated the person on stage.

"What's up, candidates!" A leather wearing blond man roared from the stage. Music blasted from the speakers. "Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ!" He spread his arms wide in a grandiose flourish. "C'mon! Let me hear ya!" Silence reigned. "Keepin' it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll get right to the main event! Let's talk about how this practical exam's gonna go down, okay! Are you ready!?" Again, he was met with silence. "Yeah," he finished weakly.

Izuku, however, had stars in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, that's the voice hero, Present Mic! So cool," he gasped. "I listen to his radio show every day! It's so crazy how all the Yuuei teachers are pro heroes!"

"Will you shut up," muttered Katsuki.

"Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in urban settings!" Behind him, a screen came to life. A map came on screen, showing the prospective students seven locations, no doubt where their exams will take place. "After I drop the mic, you guys will be heading to your specified battle centers! Sound good!?" Again, no one said anything. "Okay!"

All the students began looking over their information forms once again, eager to learn their placement.

"I see," said Katsuki. "They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends."

"You're right," realized Izuku after looking at both cards. "Our designations are one after another, but we've been assigned to different battle centers."

"Take your eyes of my card," Katsuki barked. "Damn, I was looking forward to kicking your ass in the exam." Izuku winced.

"Check out your charts," Present Mic started again. "There are three types of enemies in the battle centers. You'll earn points based on their difficulty," as he explained, blacked out images of faux-villains appeared on screen. Each one was marked with a 1P, 2P, or a 3P. "So choose your targets wisely."

"Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these villains like a sweet guitar solo! But," he flourished heroically. "Make sure you keep things heroic! If you attack other participants in the exam, or trip them up on purpose, you'll lose points!"

Suddenly, a candidate stood up in the auditorium.

"Excuse me," he called out. "I have a question!" The boy was tall and stern looking. He had dark hair and eyes, and wore glasses.

"Hit me," replied Present Mic.

"On the printout," he began. "You've listed four villains, not three. For a school as advanced as Yuuei Academy, I can't imagine this would be a mistake. Additionally," the stern teen turned and pointed directly at Izuku. "You, with messy hair," Izuku stared down at the boy in shock. "You've been talking to yourself the entire time, quit it. If you're not going to take this seriously, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Izuku blushed and covered his mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized. Around him, he could hear several students laughing at him.

"All right, all right," Present Mic attracted all the student's attention to himself. "Examinee number 7111," Present Mic thrust forward a thumbs up. "Thanks for callin' in your request. In regards to the fourth villain, it's worth _zero_ points," he explained. "This guys just an obstacle that will be in your way. There will be one in every battle center, and it's totally fine to avoid him. It can be beaten, but there's really no point to it. I recommend you all avoid it and go for the highest amount of points."

"That's it from me today, so I'll send you off with a little present: a sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon said, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Good luck!"

 **Y**

It took about an hour, but eventually all of the candidates were sorted and taken to their respective exam areas. Izuku stood amongst the crowd, trembling nervously in his unitard.

 _This is it, my chance to_ _ **earn**_ _my spot at Yuuei,_ he thought to himself, still trembling. His training with All Might and Dr. Toge had helped him make tremendous leaps in control of his speed. Now he could tremble normally without vibrating. _I will become a hero, like I've always dreamed! I won't let myself down!_ Thinking positively, Izuku slapped himself in the face, trying to regain control and stop trembling.

After getting himself under control, he eyed the crowd who was marveling at the location for their test. _Nobody else looks nervous,_ he thought. _Some of them even brought special gear._ He looked over everyone, trying to ascertain who would be the biggest competitors in this test. _Wait,_ he focused a little more on the crowd. _It's her! The friendly girl who greeted me at the school gate! Maybe I should wish her luck? She did it for me so it's only right that I do the same for her._ As he took some steps towards her direction, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the same boy that chastised him in the auditorium.

"Look at her," he said. "She's focusing on the oncoming trials. What are you going to do, distract her and ruin her chances?" Izuku recoiled.

"W-what!? That's not it at all!" Izuku tried to defend himself to the taller boy, not noticing that the students were watching, and laughing.

"That's that kid who almost pissed himself in the lecture hall," said one.

"Man, he's such a loser," said another.

"He's out," was the collective thought of the group.

 _Why do I feel like everyone has completely written me off,_ thought Izuku.

"Right! Let's start," called out Present Mic's voice from the massive view platform. "There's no start signal in a real battle, get on with it!"

Turning around, Izuku saw everyone charging towards the entrance to the fake city, which was opening slowly.

 _I'm already behind!_

Breaking out into a full speed run, Izuku made his way towards the entrance. It seemed like everyone was frozen, they were so slow. Reaching the gate, he slipped through the narrow opening entering the city. He looked one last time at the crowd, who were still frozen, and turned to face the city.

Breaking into a faster run, Izuku searched for enemies. It didn't take long to find one. He recognized the silhouette as it being a two point enemy. Stepping up to it, he brought up his hand in a karate-chop motion and vibrated it at high speed. Bringing it down, he slammed his vibrating hand into the front of the machine, the high speed impact and vibration splitting it down the middle.

"That's two points," Izuku said to himself. Quickly moving on, Izuku found more and more enemies, he continued to raise his points. Running out to the middle of an empty road, Izuku calculated his points. "Okay, seventy-two one-pointers, plus fifty-eight two-pointers, plus twenty-nine three-pointers. That's…275 points. That's pretty good. Plus, I have to leave some enemies for the others," he looked towards the gate where the crowd was starting to push through. Some were already inside, including the stern boy from before, he was leading the pack. Looking around, he saw a camera facing his direction. He knew All Might had to be watching. Slowing down, he watched as the world resumed, as though someone hit play. "275 points," he called out to the camera.

 **Y**

"Is that your boy, All Might," asked a voice in the monitor room. "Did he just say '275 points'?" All Might, in his thin form, laughed.

"That he did!"

"Incredible," said another voice. This person was switching camera views, seeing that there were several destroyed enemies on location. "It's only been thirty seconds, the doors _just_ opened, and this kid is already in the lead!"

"That's all I need to see from him, All Might," said the Principal. "Your boy has earned his place at Yuuei!"

Grinning, All Might gave the principal a thumbs up.

 **Y**

The crowd came to a stop, staring at Izuku who was surrounded by debris. They immediately started mumbling amongst themselves. Noticing their staring, Izuku panicked.

"Ah, don't worry everyone, I didn't destroy all of the robots! I made sure to leave plenty of them for you to fight," he was hoping to calm them down. "I only destroyed as many as I thought I needed to guarantee my spot."

Everyone just stared at him incredulously. Slowly, the stern boy walked forward.

"How could you possibly have beaten us in here, and have the time to destroy all these enemies?"

"Oh, uh, I have super speed." To demonstrate his point, he was immediately one hundred yards away, then back in a flash of golden lightning. Before the stern boy could respond, they were cut off by the voice of Present Mic.

"There's only eight minutes and forty three seconds left," he warned. "I'd stop the chit-chat and start destroying your enemies!" Everyone immediately bolted past Izuku and took off in different directions, looking for villains to collect points off of.

 **Y**

"Did the kid really just say that he backed off so the other students could have a shot?"

"Yeah, he did," said All Might. _You've got such a pure heart, MIdoriya. Some people think it's a weakness, but I know it's what makes you strong._

"So far, I'd say this year's group looks promising," said a seductive, feminine voice.

"There's still three minutes left in the exercise," said another voice. The owner of the voice leaned forward from his seat and pressed a big red button. "Let's see how they handle what's to come."

 **Y**

Every contender stopped in their tracks and watched as one of the large buildings split in two, revealing a massive robot. They all stared in horror as the behemoth advanced towards them, casually smashing the buildings in its way.

 _Isn't this too extreme for kids,_ thought Izuku.

The giant robot slammed it's arm into the ground, causing an earthquake and kicking up a massive dust cloud. Izuku covered his eyes, trying to shield them from the onslaught of dust and concrete. Around him, he could hear all of the other students running away from the robot.

 _I guess I should be getting out of here too,_ he thought. As intimidating as the robot initially was, the fear passed. As fast as he was, the robot would never touch him. Just by entering the Speed Zone, he could probably stand and watch the robot for an hour before it moved a whole inch. Before Izuku bolted out of there, however, he heard something.

"Help," the familiar voice cried out. Turning in shock, Izuku saw the same, pretty girl from before. The one who wished him good luck. Not even thinking about, he ran over to her. Her leg was caught under some rubble, and slightly twisted.

 _Worst case, it's broken,_ Izuku bit his thumb, wondering if he should just pull her out. _Even if I pull her out,_ he looked behind him, _there are others who will be in danger. It's better to just remove the obstacle._ Izuku exited the Speed Zone and addressed the girl directly.

"I'm going to destroy the robot, okay," he said. "Try not to move around too much, you could make your leg worse." The girl looked up at him, recognition behind her eyes.

"You're that boy," she recalled. She watched him zip away from her, not too far. He was about ten yards away. Then, he started running in circles. "What is he," she couldn't finish the thought because the massive robot loudly advanced behind her. She watched him, a little more panicked this time, and saw that his lightning was getting brighter and brighter. "He's…charging up," she realized.

Izuku was starting to get tired, he had been pushing himself as fast as he could, running in circles and charging up his lightning.

" _Don't rush it, Mr. Midoriya," said Dr. Toge. "This is the one time you need to slow down. Relax. Let the energy pass over you, then simply direct it to where you want it to go," she coached._

Izuku stared up the giant robot. Watching it, he reached back into his lightning and brought it forward. He felt the energy wash over him, passing through his body, and brought his arm up and aimed for the giant robot's head, releasing the energy.

All of the students watched, as the giant robot continued to advance, the boy who was running in circles when suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop, directing a massive lightning bolt that blasted the giant robot's head clean off. They all watched in awe, as the now headless robot, groaned loudly before collapsing backwards, cackling with electricity, and its servos exploding. They were so distracted, no one heard Present Mic end the exam.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy," said Izuku. "And hungry," he said as his stomach growled loudly.

"Yes, very nice, good work all around," a new voice said. Turning around, all of the students saw an older lady in nurse garb. "Here you go, have some gummies!"

"Um, thank you," said the confused boy.

"Yes, yes, don't eat them all at once." Slowly, the old lady approached Izuku. _Of course! This boy needs some food in him quick. He must need to consume 10,000 calories a day with a super speed quirk like that! I can't use my Quirk on him, though. He doesn't have the energy for it._ "You've probably got your own remedy for this, but have a ration bar," she handed Izuku a snack bar. "It should help, but you definitely need to get some food in you as soon as possible."

 **Y**

"So, you hit new max speed, it seems," said Dr. Toge. "1174 miles per hour, so about Mach 1.5." She typed the information into her tablet computer, running calculations. "I'd guess this occurred when you were charging your lightning during the Yuuei exam," she supposed. "You said you ran harder than before to save that girl, right?" Izuku nodded. "Your desperation must have pushed you past your original limit, raising your top speed. You doubled it, actually." She gave Izuku a cheeky grin. "You must really like this girl then," she said teasingly. She laughed as his face glowed with embarrassment. "If you're planning on making any moves, make sure to keep yourself under control, being fast doesn't work out in the bedroom," she said with a laugh.

"D-Dr. Toge," Izuku cried, scandalized. "I would never p-put the moves on a girl like that!"

"Well, you should," she said, not looking up. "Being a hero is a hard life, and it can be a very short one. Have fun with friends, mess around with girls, enjoy your life, because you never know when it'll be taken from you." _But you don't have to worry about that. You'll be safe until_ _ **I**_ _decide it's time for you to die, Velocity._ The atmosphere was suddenly heavy.

She wasn't wrong, Izuku knew that. Plenty of heroes died in the line of duty every day. _She knows what it's like,_ he realized. Her hero career was cut short, and it was a miracle she survived the battle at all. Her entire world changed that day. He eyed her wheelchair curiously. It must feel like a prison for her.

"You're right, Dr. Toge," he agreed. "I'll be sure to take your advice seriously."

"Good, and if you ever need advice about your little lady friend, I'm here for you," she laughed as his face glowed red once again. "I'm a doctor, and a woman, with my help you'll have her screaming your name in no time!"

Too embarrassed to do anything else, Izuku merely zipped away in a flash of lightning. Suddenly standing at his front door, Izuku opened the door and let himself in.

"Mom! I'm home," he called out. His mother was in front of him so fast, he briefly wondered whether or not she was a speedster as well.

"Izuku! You got a letter! From Yuuei," she said quickly. "I-it's your test results," she said nervously. Seeing the stamped envelope, Izuku could still feel a small amount of doubt creep in. _No,_ he shook his head free of those thoughts. _I know I aced the written exam, and I scored 275 points on the practical, the second most points accumulated! I'm in!_

"Let's open it up, then," he said with a smile. Moving over to the living room table, he tore open the envelope revealing a small projection pad. It lit up the room, with music, and a projection of All Might.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya," All Might cried out through the projection. "You have done well and earned your place at my Alma Mater! With your combined totals of the written and practical exams, it would be foolish for Yuuei to turn away such a promising hero, especially considering that heroic rescue!"

Suddenly the projection played a recording of Izuku's battle against the giant robot.

"It would have been perfectly acceptable for you to run away in that situation," said All Might's projection. "The staff wouldn't have let any harm befall any of the prospective students, but you chose to stand and fight, not knowing if you would be able to defeat it! Sixty rescue points! You passed the exam," All Might turned and reached an arm out towards him in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome, Izuku. You've made it. You are now part of the hero academia." Even now, those words brought tears to Izuku's eyes.

"Oh, Izuku," his mother had tears in her eyes as well. "I'm so proud of you!" She embraced her son.

 **Y**

The following night, Izuku received a message from All Might, asking him to meet with him at the beach. It was the same beach that All Might had Izuku clean up with his speed. Running up to the depowered All Might, Izuku exited the Speed Zone, which kicked up a cloud of sand with the release of energy.

"That sure is a flashy power, kid," All Might greeted.

"T-thank you, All Might!" He was so flustered by All Might's compliment, he screamed his thanks. All Might suddenly looked irritated.

"Whoa," a voice in the distance called. "All Might's here!" There was a couple on the dock overlooking the ocean.

"Let's get an autograph," cried his girlfriend.

"Are you trying to blow my cover? Quick," All Might said nervously. "Say it was a mistake!"

"I-it's just an inside joke! There's nothing to see here!" Izuku waved his hands nervously as he called out to the couple.

"Aw, man," they heard the man say.

"Let's get out of here," said the girl.

"Congrats on getting in," All Might offered his hand for a high five, which Izuku accepted.

"Thanks," Izuku said. "It's all because of you and Dr. Toge's help." All Might shook his head.

"No, it was all you. Having powers doesn't make you great," All Might said. "All we did was give you the tools. You could have still chickened out, or failed. Not only did you rise to occasion, but you went above and beyond and established yourself as a _true_ hero."

Izuku could feel tears in his eyes at All Might's praise. _All Might…thinks_ _ **I'm**_ _a true hero,_ he thought.

"T-thank you, All Might!"

"By the way," All Might started again. "Besides a few members of the faculty, no one knows about you being my protégé. I wasn't one of the judges, either, so you earned your place by your own merits." Hey looked at Izuku. "I've told you this once before, but the reason I've taken a teaching position at Yuuei was to find a successor, a new Symbol of Peace," he said. "I believe that person to be you, Izuku Midoriya. You're only just getting started, but one day I know you'll outshine even me."

Izuku looked away from All might, deep in thought. Finally, he seemed to get his bearings.

"I won't let you down, All Might!"

 **Y**

Before he knew it, the first day of school came around. He double and triple checked everything, trying to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Izuku," called his mother. "Are you all set?"

"Yeah," he answered half-heartedly. He was too busy tying his shoes to really pay attention.

"You didn't just pack action figures, did you?"

"Wha-? I have everything," he said. "I gotta go, I don't want to be late." He stood and opened the front door, before he could step out, however, his mother called out to him once more.

"Izuku," she said. "I'm very proud of you son." Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Your father would be very proud too." He gave his mother a bright smile.

"Thanks mom," he said. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he took off. He watched everything go by in the Speed Zone, streets, buildings, cars, all frozen in time. He ran up the steps to Yuuei, into the main building until he saw the sign for class 1-A. Exiting the Speed Zone, he stood and stared up at the large door in awe.

 _It's like a door for giants,_ he thought.

"The most promising students in the country are right behind this door," he muttered to himself. Katsuki and the stern boy from the exam both came to mind. Despite everything, as skilled as he was, they still intimidated him. "Maybe we'll be in different classes? Maybe everyone here is nice!" He slid the door open, coming upon the stern boy from the exam chastising Katsuki for placing his feet on the desk.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academia by scuffing school property," said the stern boy.

"You're kidding me, right," said Katsuki with a grin. "Did your old school shove a stick up your ass or were you born with it?"

 _Kacchan's as charming as ever,_ thought Izuku.

"Let's start over," said the stern boy calmly. "I am Tenya Iida from the Soumei Private Academy," the boy now identified as Tenya introduced himself.

"Soumei, huh?" Katsuki was becoming aggressive. "So you must think you're better than me? I'll have fun ripping you apart!" Tenya actually gasped at that.

"You would threaten your own classmate? Are you _sure_ you're in the right place?" At that, Katsuki rolled his eyes, which landed right at the doorway, on Izuku. Seeing he was distracted, Tenya followed Katsuki's line of sight and took notice of Izuku.

"It's him," Tenya said. Everyone looked at the door at his words, everyone taking notice of Izuku. Suddenly being the center of attention terrified Izuku.

"Uh, g-good morning," he said hurriedly, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on him.

"Good morning to you as well," Tenya greeted back, marching his way towards Izuku. "I am Tenya-"

"Y-yeah," Izuku cut him off. "I know, I heard you. I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you," he greeted Tenya politely.

"Midoriya," Tenya greeted him carefully. "You knew there was a secret to the practical exam, didn't you? You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you," Tenya admitted. "I admit, as a student, you are far superior to me!" _I wouldn't go that far,_ thought Izuku.

"I recognize that messy hair," called a familiar voice. "Lightning boy!" _Oh my gosh,_ Izuku thought. _It's that nice girl who talked to me! She looks good in that uniform._ "-that lightning throw was amazing!"

"Oh, yeah, uh, hi," Izuku was so flustered he didn't know what to say.

Behind them, Katsuki eyed the Izuku angrily, remembering their confrontation after meeting with the school counselor before their transfer to Yuuei.

 _I'm going to ruin that little bastard,_ he thought to himself. _Right after I figure out how he got in._

Meanwhile, Izuku was panicking as the pretty, brown haired girl invaded his personal space excitedly.

"What do you think we're going to do today besides orientation," she asked excitedly. She was so excited she moved her whole body when talking. Izuku had no idea what to do. "I wonder what our teachers are like," she thought out loud. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"If you're just here to make friends, then just pack up your stuff now," chastised a deep voice. Izuku saw a long haired man on the ground behind the girl, which unsettled him.

"Eh," whimpered the girl. Slowly turning around, she saw the man on the ground lying in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to Yuuei's hero course," he said simply. He slowly unzipped the top half of the sleeping bag and revealed a juice box, which he raised to his mouth and drank. "It took eight seconds for you all to shut up, and that's not gonna cut it," he said. "If you were serious about this, then you'd understand that."

Many students watched the odd man in awe.

Who is this guy, wondered Izuku. _If he's a teacher, then he must be some kind of pro, but he looks exhausted._ His clothes were a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was completely unkempt.

"Hello," he greeted lazily. "I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." _Our teacher!?_ "Right, let's get to it," he said with no enthusiasm. Fishing an outfit from his sleeping bag, he presented it to the class. "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." The students only stared in confusion at the odd teacher.

Finally changed and outside, the student's were shocked to hear that they were taking a Quirk assessment test.

"B-but Mr. Aizawa," started the pretty girl, now known as Ochako Uraraka. "We're going to miss the orientation!" Several student's agreed with her.

"If you really want to make it in the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa's were matter-of-fact, surprising many of his students. "Here at Yuuei we aren't tethered by traditions. I can run my class however I want." That…was not comforting. For any of the students. "You've all been taking standardized tests your whole lives, never allowed to push your limits because the governments of the world want to pretend we're all equal. But we're not. This system only holds back those with power, and stunts the growth of those who have none. Hopefully, one day the Ministry of Education will change this,." He watched as all the students digested his words. He turned towards Katsuki.

"Bakugo, you were the top student for the entrance exam," Katsuki looked up with interest. "What was your farthest softball throw in Jr. High?"

"'Bout sixty-seven meters, I think," Katsuki said with a shrug.

"Right," acknowledged Aizawa. "Now try it with your Quirk." With a shrug, Katsuki made his way toward the marker on the ground. Taking the softball from Aizawa he prepared to make his throw. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, don't waste our time." Katsuki shrugged.

"All right man, you asked for it." _I'll add a little heat to my pitch and wow all of them._ He reared back and gave a mighty throw. "Die!" An explosion followed the softball, propelling it forward much farther, leaving behind a smoke trail.

The entire class watched in awe as the softball flew. Once it hit the ground, Aizawa got a notification on his tablet.

"You all need to know what you're capable of," he said. "It's the best way to figure out your potential." He turned the tablet towards the group, and all of them could see, in bright numbers, **705.2 M.** There was a collective gasp in awe from the class.

"705 meters!? Are you kidding me," said a blond boy.

"I wanna go next," cried a pink girl.

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our Quirks as much as we want," a dark haired boy said.

"So, this looks fun, huh," Aizawa said. With that, the sense of excitement was taken from the group. "You have three years at this school to be a hero. You think it's just gonna be fun and games? You're all stupid," he muttered. "Today you'll be competing in eight physical tests in which you will earn points. The student with the lowest points will be expelled." The whole class was stunned.

Despite himself, Izuku became nervous. He felt as though Aizawa was looking directly at him.

"If none of you like the way I run my class, you can all head home right now," he said with a sadistic grin.

"But that's not fair," cried Ochako. "We all earned our place here, you can't just kick us out now!"

"Life's not fair," he countered. "This is the hero course. You'll be fighting power hungry villains, and natural disasters. It's not all sunshine and rainbows out there." Izuku immediately thought of Trajectory, and how she was stuck in a wheelchair for life now.

 _He's right,_ Izuku realized. _We're fighting an uphill battle, and it's never gonna get easier._

"Prove that you all belong here," Aizawa said. With that, the enthusiasm was restored to the class. "Your first test will be a fifty meter dash." Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. That he could do.

The first two runners were Tenya and Tsuyu Asui. Both getting 3.04 and 5.58 seconds, respectively. Izuku heard Tenya saying something about 'third gear' as Ochako used her Quirk to lighten her clothes in preparation of the dash. Both she and boy with a tail took their marks and ran. Next was a flamboyant blond boy, and a pink girl. Next, Izuku was up against Katsuki. Both boys took their marks, and made their dash as soon as the pop gun went off.

The world slowed down for Izuku, and lightning surrounded him. He bolted full speed down the track, and came to a stop in front of the camera. Instantly, he exited the Speed Zone and listened for the computer to tell him his time.

"0.001 seconds," the mechanical voice called out. He gave a happy grin and turned to greet his class and Aizawa, but he was met with shocked looks only.

"Heh, I guess I am pretty fast," he said. They all seemed to ignore this as the class began to laugh. People were laughing, looking away, or outright staring at him.

"Damn, dude, you're shredded," said a red headed boy.

"Izuku, can I give you my number," the pink girl said. Several of the girls made similar noises of appreciation.

"C'mon, he's not that impressive," mumbled a short, purple headed boy.

"Midoriya," called out Aizawa.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

"You do realize you're naked, right?"

Looking down, Izuku only squeaked in embarrassment. He was completely naked. He quickly cupped his groin, hiding his shame.

"Aw, don't be shy, why don't you come to mama-Oof," the pink girl was quickly cut off by Ochako, who seemed to be doing her best to avoid looking at Izuku, and failing.

"What happened," demanded Aizawa.

"It's my power sir," Izuku said quickly. "Moving at high speeds can damage whatever I'm wearing. I've even caught fire before."

"Do you know how to avoid this," he asked.

"Yes, I need skin tight clothes, to reduce drag. I know someone who can give me frictionless material that can withstand high speeds as well."

"See that you do that," agreed Aizawa.

"Sir, can I go change now," Izuku asked meekly. Aizawa nodded, and Izuku was gone in a flash of lightning.

Aizawa stared at his tablet, staring at the 0.001 that lit up his screen. He looked up and saw Katsuki absolutely seething at the fact he lost to Izuku. _I suppose some competition could be good,_ Aizawa thought.

It didn't take long before Izuku made it back and they picked up where they left off. The entire class was tense, but they relaxed once Aizawa revealed to them that nobody would actually be getting dropped from the class. It was only a scare tactic made to motivate them.

"Make sure you all pick up a syllabus from the classroom and look it over before tomorrow morning," Aizawa said unenthusiastically. With that, he left the grounds.

 **Y**

Together, Izuku and Tenya made their way off the school grounds.

"I can't say I approve of Mr. Aizawa's methods," Tenya said. "Lying is wrong. But, this is Yuuei, the best program in Japan for hero training. I guess I'm just going to have to roll with the punches."

 _I thought he was intimidating, but he's just really into school,_ Izuku observed.

"Hey," called out a familiar voice. "Wait up you two!" It was Ochako, who quickly made her way towards them. Izuku blushed, remembering the embarrassment he felt earlier. "Are you guys heading to the train station? I'll join you!"

"Infinity girl," Tenya recalled. Ochako made a face.

"It's Ochako," she corrected. "And you're Tenya, and you're Deku right?" Izuku shook his head, remembering how Katsuki called him that while raging at him about the fifty meter dash.

"It's Izuku," he said. "Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me," he said meekly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's alright," Izuku said. "Just call me Izuku."

Together, the three new friends left the school, excited for the next day.

 **Y**

 **Author's Notes: I changed things, of course. It had to be done.**

 **I've noticed that I've been calling Katsuki by his last name. This was unintentional. Somehow, I mixed up is name and thought Katsuki was his given name, and Bakugo was his surname. On the next chapters, this will be fixed.**

 **The scene where Izuku lost his clothes I planned from the beginning. I don't know if I executed it well enough, because I'm not great at setting up/writing comedy. If this was a script, it's be funny, but since it's just a story, I'm not sure it'll come off that way. That's a thing, by the way. If a human being does somehow get super speed, and can use it safely, once you go about 800 MPH your clothes would fly off unless they're SUPER skin tight.**

 **No Izuku vs. Bakugo just yet, that's next chapter.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
